Unfinished Melody
by Sarabear209
Summary: Kagome locked eyes with Inuyasha for a second, before his eyes closed he looked her deep in her eyes and quietly said "I'm sorry, I love you" Kagome's eyes widen as Inuyasha's closed for a final time. The monitor showed a thin line as doctors tried to save him. They pushed him into the surgery room for one last try.
1. The End

Inuyasha laid In the hospital bed looking outside a window.

His mother Izayoi on facebook on her Samsung Galaxy Note phone. His Father working, coincidently at the hospital he was in, would check up on him every now and then. His brother Sesshomaru flew in from Las Vegas with his girlfriend Rin to stay until Inuyasha got better..

But little did the family know he wasn't going to.

Kagome burst threw the door surprising everyone in the room.

She rushed inside with tears down her face towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright please tell me you're okay!"

He looked at his girlfriend, even when she was at her worst she was so beautiful. Long wavy black hair halfway down her back, big bright brown eyes that even now still glistened.

"Baby I'm fine, okay I promise"

He brought her close and her sobs quickly quieted. His family returned to playing on their phones.

"Hey mom"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

" you bring my guitar from the house, my favorite one you know which one right?"

Sesshomaru stood up

"I know the one I'll be back. Come along Rin"

Rin jumped up and followed Sesshomaru out the room. Inuyasha's house was literally down the street from the hospital so it would only take about ten minutes before they got back.

"Ima use the restroom I'll be back kiddies"

"Alright mom"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He didn't really look that bad. Considering he had just been in a car accident. He didn't look hurt at all. Well, she couldn't see the scars under his shirt and they didn't know about the damage to his head.

The only one who knew was his father.

"Inuyasha I have something I need to tell you"

Inuyasha grabbed her face and gently kissed her

"What's up babe?"

Kagome blushed slightly at his touch

"Umm.. I'm.. I'm pregnant"

"Pregnant?"

"You're gonna be a father!"

Kagome face lite up and so did Inuyasha's. He hugged her close and kissed her passionately.

"I'm gonna be a dad holy crap."

Inuyasha's smile soon turned to a frown

"Kagome my parents will be pissed. Holy crap they can't find out! If they know your pregnant they'll flip!"

"I know babe. I just won't go over as much. Besides, how do you think my parents will react. My dad will probably disown me or something"

"Don't worry babe we'll make it work. For us and the baby."

Inuyasha laid Kagome's head on this chest.

"Do you think it'll be a girl or a boy"

"Personally I want a girl"

"Really Inuyasha? I like think you want a boy"

"Nah, I don't want to be a failure like my dad was. I just don't"

"You will never be a failure babe. I love you."

"I love you too Kagome"

"What do you think about the Name Jasiah?"

"Eh, kinda Hebrew. What about Isaac?"

"Inuyasha that's also Hebrew."

"And?"

"Why are you so hard" Kagome shakes her head and resumed to hug Inuyasha while he held her.

The door swung open scaring the teens and there stood Sesshomaru and a highly Rin.

"We're back!" Ring practically sang

"No shit really"

Kagome grabbed the guitar from Rin and thanked them. She handed the guitar over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was an amazing Flamenco guitar player. No one could beat him at guitar in high school he was amazing and everyone thought so besides him. He was his own critic.

"Hey babe can I record this please!" Kagome begge with her puppy dog face

"Babe how can I say no when you make that face?!"

Kagome laughed out loud and set her camera up.

"Okay babe readddddyyyy now!"

"Okay Kagome, this is a song I've been working on for a while, it's just for you I made it myself. One of a kind song for a one of a kind girl. I love you."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and started to strum his guitar. Music strum out of it and danced around everyone's ears and he played. His mother came back in the room and started to record as well. It was like the Angels were playing music themselves. He was amazingly talented. All of a sudden the music started to get weaker and everyone hear the guitar bang into the ground.

Inuyasha's pulsed decreased and his eyes were drifting closed. Kagome rushed to his side tears down her eyes. Sesshomaru and Rin were holding back Izayoi.

Kagome held Inuyasha's head by her chest

"SOMEBODY HELP!

SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP I NEED A DOCTOR! I NEED A DOCTOR NOW PLEASE ANYONE PLEASE!"

Rin repeatedly presses the doctor call button and within seconds a team of nurses and doctors rushed in and surrounded Inuyasha.

"INUYASSHHHAAAAAA" Kagome tried to go back to his side but the doctors pushed her away

"Someone get this girl out of here!"

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagomes arm and pulled her back

"NO LET ME GO, INUYASHA"

Kagome locked eyes with Inuyasha for a second before his eyes closed he looked her deep in her eyes and quietly said

"I'm sorry, I love you"

Kagomes eyes widen as Inuyasha's closed for a final time. The monitor showed a thin line as doctors tried to save him. They pushed him into the surgery room for one last try.

A week later hundreds of people arrived at the funeral.

Family, friends, friends of friends, everyone he met.

Everyone came to see Inuyasha depart.

Kagome was alongside his family.

She was the one who was mostly hurt.

She wasn't showing yet, But held her stomach as she had an expression of emptiness upon her face, as she stared at the coffin that held her boyfriend. Slowly she made her way to it.

People in her way looked towards her trying to talk to her, say their respects and moved out of her way. She didn't hear any of them.

Not a single one. In her head she was dead. Just like him.

When she finally made her way up the stage where he was the whole room got quiet. She looked down at her perfect boyfriend.

It looked like he was just sleeping.

She she leaned down and placed her head on his chest.

He was cold. He was very cold and silent. There was no sound. Tears pricked at her eyes until they couldn't hold angling and they fell on her face just as her knees fell to the ground. She sobbed loudly and for a long time. As soon as she began to cry everyone in the room felt a pain in their hearts and started to mourn as well.

Time past and the priest came up to say the final words.

Kagome still in the same spot by inuyashas coffin.

No one has the guts to remover her from her lovers side.

Everyone passed by saying there goodbyes.

His family and friends spoke about the good times they had with him. And since Kagome couldn't say anything her friend Sango played a slide show of Kagome and Inuyasha and a few couple videos they made together. Kagome just stared at Inuyasha while everything was playing. She didn't hear any of it. She just stared at her boyfriend and caressed his face. When it was over and they were going to burry him it was family only. But of course Kagome was allowed. Before they finally dropped him and Kagome was suppose to leave she looked at him one more time, kissed him unwarm lips, and whispered

"I love you too, I always will"

Izayoi wrapped her jacket around Kagome as they lowered Inuyasha. As his coffin was falling she dropped the last flower down to his resting spot. A white rosé. She watched as the dirt covered it up, along with her lover.

When they finally finished burying him she laid atop his grave. Everyone went home and Kagome lived down the street from the cemetery so it didn't matter what time she went home. She laid there, on her side with her eyes glazed over. Tears falling every now and then. Cars past by birds flew past her the sun set and she, she was laying there on the ground, wishing this was all a dream.


	2. Bad Joke

Kagome woke up in her boyfriend room. She look around and grew pissed "is this a sick joke"

But as she continued to look around she just got sadder. She was never really allowed in her boyfriends room. She was only in it once. She got up and look at all his stuff. His drawings, his guitars, his awards. She went through his shirts until she found her favorite one. It was a grey long sleeve that looked reaaallllyyy good on him. She sat down on the floor and held it close to her. It still had his scent. Inutashio walked into the room with Izayoi and sat on the bed.

"Kagome"

She sat silently with her eyes closed holding the shirt.

"Kagome, I spoke to the other doctors, we know your pregnant."

Kagome didn't move. It was as if she couldn't hear them. But she could. She just didn't want to talk.

"We decided it would be best if you lived here for as long as it takes for the baby to be born and until you feel ready to move on. And if you don't move on it is fine with us. We will always be here for you."

Kagome started to rock back and fourth a little.

Izayoi covered her mouth as she didn't want to make any noises. Tears washed down her face as she saw this young innocent child break apart. Izayoi herself was very hurt and damaged by her son passing away but decided to stay strong for her family and for the sake of not wanting to destroy the girl anymore than she is.

The next couple of days Kagome lived in Inuyashas room as they prepared the room downstairs for her. She didn't touch or move anything. She slept on the bed but made sure not to sleep in it. She layed in his side. It was easy to tell what side was his from when they Oovood every night and also the little dent in his side. She would imagine him laying down and her laying on him. Both of them happy.


	3. Back to Japan

**15 years later**

"_MOM!"_ Kagome raced downstairs, she double checked to make sure everything was ready. Kagome finally had the courage to go back to Japan. After Inuyasha passed away Kagome Moved to America, with nothing but the clothes on her back and her baby in her belly. But meeting a man named Hojo changed it all. He helped her get on her feet and also fell for Kagome, but kagome didn't have the same feeling, nonetheless he still looked out for her and helped her do everything she could to raise her daughter and have a okay life.

"I'm coming dear" She put the last bag in the car

"Kagome call me when you land" She smiled at the man she met 15 years ago.

"I will, dont worry i wouldn't leave you out of this. Thank you so much Hojo. I'll be back, don't worry!"

Hojo smiled and watched the love of his life drive off.

Kagome reached the airport and loaded everything onto the cart, which a worker loaded away to the plan. They checked in and got on the airplane. It was gonna be a long 10 hour flight.

"mom" kagome looked to her child. She was her spitting image. beautiful, she looked just like Kagome when she was 15, except for her amazing Golden eyes.

"Yes Isabell?"

"Do you think.. I could meet my grandparents?" Isabell looked at her mother hopefully.

she didn't want to tell Inuyasha's parents that she had his child. Yes she wanted them to know she had his child, but she didn't want them to think she was expecting money or anything from them. No matter how sweet they acted, Inuyasha told her how they really felt about her. They thought she was a loser who wouldn't amount to anything in life. They thought he was only dating her because he felt sorry for her. It pissed her off when he told her, she even cried. but she got over it.

Kagome smiled at her child "We'll see baby"

Isa knew she wouldn't get more than that from her mom and she didn't want to push it. After all, she was the one who pushed her mom into coming back to japan. She remembered when she first asked her mom how she froze up and started crying. that was the second time she saw her mother cry. She never brought it up again, until 3 months later when her mom told her that maybe it was a good idea to go back, at least for a little while.

She didn't know much about her dad. But from what her mom told her, He was the best most amazing man in the world. I mean, what guy would sneak out of his house, go all the way across town at 2 am just to play his gf a song? An Amazing ass person! Her mother told her so many wonderful things about her father it really made her feel bad that she will never meet him, or see him, or every know how he was in person.

The kids at school would always tease her for being a mama's girl cause they never saw her with her dad. They would mock her and say that her dad didn't love her and didn't want anything to do with her and thats why he didnt spend any time with her. That lasted for 7 years until she finally broke down and screamed at those kids that her dad was dead. They all just backed off. since then she's been secluded and only talks to one other person, her best friend Anabell. Not only was she her best friend but basically her twin. only difference was Anabell had long straight hair while Isabells was wavy. And Anabells eyes were a chocolate brown. It was a wonder how she even met a girl like her. When they were together people would basically call them twins! other than isabells gold eyes.

Anabells mother was kikyou Hitome. A beautiful women who looked like Kagomes twin. They got along really great and spent a lot of time together.

When they finally landed in Tokyo Kagome sent a quick text to Hojo, istead of a call.

"Hey mom where are our stuff?"

"Oh we have to go find it, come with me"

Isabell followed her mother until they reached a conveyor belt of luggage, it took about 15 minutes to get all their stuff.

"Alright, wait here, i'm going to call Uncle Souta"

"Alright mom"_ I have an uncle? i wonder how much more ill find out about my mom. _Isabell looked around the airport, it was packed! and there were bright signs and lights everywhere. It was like a mini new york, but more!

Kagome came back and they wheeled all their bags to the front of the airport where a small but neat looking silver car awaited them. A man who looked like he was in his late 20's came up to Isa,

"Hey kiddo" He took a step back and just stared at the girl for a minute. _She looks exactly like Kagome when she left. _

"Umm… hi" Souta gathered himself again

"Sorry, its just, you look exactly like you mother from the last time i saw her." he laughed out loud and scratched the back of his head "As you could guess, i'm your uncle Souta, it's nice to meet you Isabell"

Isabell smiled as she looked at her uncle,_ her_ uncle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you uncle souta."

Souta looked at Kagome and smiled, he looked back to Isa "Well, shall we be on our way?"

The car ride wasnt that long but they pulled up to this giant staircase.

"Umm why are there stairs in the middle of like, no where"

Kagome turned around and looked at her daughter, "It's not nowhere, we are still in the city, beside, its up the hill of stairs that you will see"

"wait" she looked dumbfounded at her mother "we are gonna climb all the way up there?"

"yes, now come along! hurry"

It took two trips to get everything and Isa was tired. She met her grandmother who was the sweetest woman ever, she knew where her mother got it from, and her uncle.

Isa was going to sleep in the room on the second floor last door on the right. Turns out that was her mothers room.

Sh walked in and it looked just like a teenage girls room. She figures her grandmother never changed it in case Kagome came back. On the desk was a picture of herself and another guy she picked it up and look closely. The guy was cute, really cute, and she noticed he had silver white hair, two triangle looking ear things and golden eyes. she stopped. she stared at the picture.

_Thats… thats my dad.._

"Isn't he just handsome"

Isa turned around to see her mother leaning in the stairway. She walked towards her daughter.

took the picture and gazed upon it.

"The most amazing man i have ever met in my life"

"Hes my father" Kagome looked at the younger version of herself. Tears pricked kagomes eyes as she looked back at the photo.

"Yes, he is your father"

Isa looked at the picture. She had never seen anything of her father before. he was exactly how her mother portrayed him. Tall, built, handsome, but she never saw him before. Kagome left everything here when she left to America.

"I know, i was only 15 back then and i was only a kid, but he was my love, my everything. You could guess how being a pregnant 15 year old would look bad, so i just left. I heard in America its normal to be pregnate below 18, and people even help you. I was so glad they were right. But here we are… 15 years later.. not a day goes by where i don't miss him."

"

Isa looked at her mother. The tears that pricked Kagome's face now fell and were landing on the glass of the picture. She felt so sad for her mother, and for herself. She would never know the great guy that was Inuyasha Takahashi, her father.


	4. Isabell Takahashi and her inspiration

Since I was ten I started to learn how to play guitar. I stumbled upon a kid who was 15's youtube with the name guitarhanyou. I mean he was awesome. He never showed his face. but you could see his claws dance on the strings and his silver hair in the back. He was awesome. I wanted to play just like him. My mother told me that my dad use to play guitar and I thought that was cool. Playing guitar came naturally to me. I couldn't practice at home. I could see the look on my mothers eyes whenever i played. They looked longing, kinda pleading, but also full of sorrow. So i started playing at restaurants and little gigs just to have some spare money.

It wasn't until i was 13 when i learned how to play flamenco. This guy was playing his guitar at a restaurant called Shikon. Shikon was big in Japan and expanded to America. He was like GuitarHanyou, but in person. except this guy didn't have silver hair. Or claws for the matter. he was a regular human. But man, he rocked that guitar. I begged him to teach me and he said he would never have an apprentice. Turns out a lot of people have asked him and he always turned them down. I must have been damn special cause after the third day he told me he would teach me. I was so happy!

After about a year I was playing flamenco fluently and wanted to surprise my mom. I mean this was huge for me! Not many people actually learned how to play flamenco, because you couldn't play with a pick, you had to play with your nails. It was not an easy task. So I surprised my mom and showed but but the reaction I got was not what I expected. When i played she look shock. And not the good shocked I expected. she looked horrified. She raised her hand to her mouth and ran off. I dont know where she went, but she was gone for a week. Hojo came daily so he grew concerned and called the cops. I dont know what happened but she came home a week later and we went threw this huge court thing for I dont now what.

After that I never played around my mom. I just figured she didn't like the guitar. which i thought was stupid cause it was a beautiful instrument. Never once did it occured to me that my mom didn't want me to play because it remind her of my father. Never once in my head did i think that she actually was happy I played guitar. I just always thought she wasn't a musical person. I thought she was nuts in my mind. Until I found the box.

I was putting stuff away in my moms old room in my grandmothers house. I put some boxes up in the shelf of the closet when a box slid and hit me in the face. It really hurt.

"What the hell" I rubbed my head and looked down to glare at the object that hit me. It was a golden box. I put everything aside for now and brought the box to the bed. I checked outside my door to see if anyone was around. There in the box were a bunch of CD's. they all had the name GuitarHanyou. Why the hell did my mom have his Songs? Why did she download them? And on a CD? What I was more confused about was why there were more than 50 CDs in the box when he only uploaded like 10 songs on youtube. I went to my bookbag and brought out my laptop. I turned it on and popped open the disk drive and stuck the first CD in there.

The movie player turned on and I clicked play.

There on the screen was a face I would never have guessed. My father was grinning his famous smirk and looked in the screen with his golden eyes and started to speak "Hey babe, This song is for you! Ima cut out this intro to put it on youtube. I dont want to be noticed yet. I love you! I just wanted to show the most amazing girl in the world how much she means to me! This song is called Bird in a Cage"

The screen lowered down to his guitar and started playing the song the motivated me to learn guitar. I couldnt believe it. This whole time… My father was Guitar Hanyou. He was the one that inspired me to learn Flamenco. He was the one that inspired to my love music. This whole time it was him. And I had no clue.. How could I be so clueless! I looked threw the box and there were over 50 Cds in here! How many songs did he write? I know he did a lot of covers but he made a lot of songs himself. A bird in a cage. How didn't i know, my moms name Kagome literally means a bird in a cage! This song was actually called Kagome! This song was for my mom! This amazing beautiful piece of art that I loved was hers. I couldnt believe it.

I put the box under my bed and decided to keep this a secret for now. I would have to watch the rest of these later and learn all his secrets. the first two was him playing and the third one was him teaching my mom some secrets on guitar, so i figured there were possible more. My mom came in and opened the door right when i got back up.

"Hey sweetie"

"Hey mom"

She sat down on my bed and looked around. she turned to me and smiled.

"Nothing in this room changed"

"I know mom your room is really cool"

"Its just a regular teens room you know"

"Yeah"

"Well, you have everything organized and put away, we'll only be here for a month tops. I shouldn't have packed have the house huh?" she gave me an honest smile

"No mom its really cool. I couldn't live without half the stuff in my room anyways"

my mom laughed at my antics. She looked around and he eyes landed on the closet. She stared at it for a while then her eyes glued to the floor. I kept quiet and didn't disturb her. she looked up at me and smile.

"Your father would wake me up in the middle of the night by tapping on that window. I remember the first time she came over he broke my window. I just cleaned it and he thought it was opened. There was glass and blood everywhere. I was very furrieted. But now that i look back it just makes me laugh"

I smiled at my mother as she got up and kissed my forehead.

"I love you so much sweetie"

I looked up at those brown orbs that held proudness and longing in them. I knew she couldn't stand to look at my eyes but she did because I was her daughter. After 15 years i know it still affected her.

My mother is a very strong women. I don't know how she raised me all these years and everyday would look me in my eyes and tell me she loved me. I am a miko. Like my mother. When I was born I was a quarter demon but there is no such thing as a quarter demon. Only full demon and half. Half demons have control because there body is equal. there is half demon and half human. The demon side doesn't overpower the human side and the human side doesn't over power the demon side. well.. it kinda depends. If there lives were in danger then the stronger side (demon side most likely) would take over. But because i had more Human than demon my miko started to take over my body by the age of 4. by claws faded and my silver tips disappeared. I couldn't smell things as strong anymore and my speed decreased. I mean i'm still the fastest human in my school but not as much as i was before.

I remember when I was 4 and this started happening I started to freak out. I didn't know what was happening and my mom rushed me to the hospital. there they told me that my spiritual side was taking over. The only thing it left me with were my eyes. My golden eyes. So technically I was born a quarter miko. But now i'm as human as it gets. except for my eyes. People would always call me weird names as a child. because of who I was. I wasn't a demon, or half demon. Yet my eyes gave it away. Human kids were either intrigues or scared by me. while demons thought I was weak. It was really hard. I remember crying to my mother and she told me it was okay. that her father was the same way as a child but he grew up strong and proved them all wrong.

As for me, Im gonna continue playing guitar. It was my father talent and now its mine. To find out that he was my inspiration is amazing. And now I want to learn everything about guitar as possible. I want to make him proud. I want everyone to know the name Isabell Takahashi.

AN: Yes I Know i messed up! In chapter 3 I wrote that his parents didn't know she was pregnant but in chapter 2 i wrote that they did silly me. To make up for it here is a long chapter! But i will fix it! In my next chapter you will see. Thanks to everyone who is following. Sorry i have no excuse to not update other than college. I love to write and i will continue this story along with my others. Thank you everyone!


	5. Kagomes' Secret

_Isabell's pov_

I sat on my windowsill playing my guitar. It is a really rainy day and I can't go outside. I barely moved here so I don't have any friends and I'm just bored. Playing my guitar made me remember the CD's. I put my guitar down gently, not wanting to damage her in any possible way, and took the box out from under the bed. My mom is out shopping so I have a good two hours. I find one named 'Never again' and put in in my laptop.

My dad popped up on the screen

"Hey love! I made you another song. This is to stop all your nightmares. Don't worry babe nothing is going to happen to me you just had a bad dream. As if I would die before I marry the love of my life. I love you so much Gome. This is called 'Never again', cause after this you will never have nightmares again.

I paused the video. I took it out and looked at the number on it. My dad numbered all his Cd's. It was number 51. The very last CD he ever made. My face grew pale with the realization. My mom was a Miko back then, and sometimes, in our sleep, we can see bits of the future. She knew what was going to happen… before it happened. She pushed her laptop away from herself and scooted closer to her headboard. She was scared. This was the very last video he made before he died. She knew he was going to die. Maybe even possibly he knew.

_3__rd__ person pov_

"Hey Isabell I just brought you-" Kagome stopped and stared at her daughter. She was pale and looked as if she saw a ghost.

Kagome looked at what Isabell was staring at and paled herself. Shock and realization suddenly hit her.

"No, no, no, oh god no!" Kagome closed her daughter's laptop, threw it in the box of CD's and threw it on the floor. She rushed to her daughter and caressed her in her arms.

"Honey it's alright, it's okay it's just a CD."

"You knew…"

"Yes" Kagome replied already knowing.

"I knew, I just didn't know it would be so soon. I thought, maybe a few years from now. Maybe it was a dream. It won't happen. He told me it wouldn't." Tears ran down Kagomes face as she rocked her daughter back and forth.

"Oh mom!" Isabell cried

"How are you so strong?" She asked her mother.

"I have to be, I have you. And I need to be strong for you. I need to be."

Kagome cried silently hugging her daughter as Isabell began sobbing very loudly.

Knowing everything her mom has been through makes her hate the world even more. How could faith be against this pure hearted mother? What has she done wrong? What did she do to deserve this?

They stayed there for a few more hours until they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Now Isabell knew her mother just a little bit more. She knew the struggles Kagome Higurashi had to endure for a very long time.

A/N: Hey guys I'm alive. Sorry for this short chapter. Thank you everyone who is still following me. My boyfriend has got me to start writing again. So I am going to try to update my stories (Each of them) at least once each week. Maybe even sooner. I have so many Ideas for this story I can't wait for you guys to read them! Thanks again for anyone who is still with me, and thanks to those of you who commented and wrote to me personally. I really appreciate all your reviews and it just makes me want to write pages and pages. I have a new story already written but I told myself I would not post it until I finish at least 3 chapters in each of my stories. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love you all!

Sarabear209


	6. The Takahashi's

Isabell walked up to the very large gates of a very big Mansion. It was on the upper side of Japan, aka the rich houses. It took her about an hour to get there which made her think how the heck her dad could have done this at 2 a.m. She pushed the gates open and walked up the much decorated path to the house. The doors were tall and very elegant. She was afraid to touch them, as if it would lower its value by her touch. She noticed the doorbell by the side and rang it. A lovely calm tune rang through the mansion. After two minutes she felt nervous and was about to turn away when the door opened. There in the Doorway was a boy near her age who looked like her dad. Except his face was colder and had one purple stripe on each cheek, and a crescent moon on his head. She stared at the boy for a while and he was growing really impatient

"Hello, I said what you want!" Isabell snapped out of her mind

"Oh, sorry, um, is this the residence of Izayoi and Inu-no-Tashio Takahashi?" He growled looking her up and down.

"Yeah who is asking" He was getting impatient

"Isabell Takahashi"

The boy stared at her. Then started laughing. He was holding his stomach and his other hand was leaning on the doorway for support.

"Sorry miss *haha* we *ahahaha* don't know anyone by that name her. So take your fake ass and walk on out of here."

The door slammed on her face immediately after he finished talking. She stood there in shock. She came here to meet her grandparents and was faced with a rude immature brat. Her face turned from shocked to annoyed then angry. She knocked on the door this time, loud. She didn't care if it lost value somehow. She kept knocking until he answered again.

"Hey! This door if valuable! We don't need your grubby hands destroying it!"

Those words pissed her off even more. She remembered her mother telling her why she didn't tell her grandparents about her. How they thought she was a nobody and that she just wanted their money. And now knowing that that's all they see really made her upset.

"I demand to see my grandparents" She spoke her words strong

"Grandparents? Please, you are no one to this family, leave before I call the cops." He asserted

"Like I said before, I will not leave until I see my grandparents!"

He was getting really upset

"Listen bitch you hav-"

The boy was thrown halfway into the mansion by Isabell's purification balls.

Inu-No-Tashio showed up in the place of the boy and Stood a good 5 feet over her

"Who are you to throw my nephew across my house? State yourself, before I deal with you personally."

The man was glaring at her fiercely. Behind him was an array of people she had never seen before. A woman came up to her side and looked at her.

"M-my name Is Isabell Takahashi" the boy from before sneered and a man who looked like him smirked

"I am the daughter of Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi"

The room instantly grew quiet. The tall man no longer sneered at her but stood in shock. The woman next to him looked horrified and the man who was standing next the boy face fell. The Woman standing next the man, stepped closer.

"Kagome?"

The family looked at the women

"Kagome, she, no that's not Kagome"

The Man and the door, obviously Inu-No-Tashio looked at her again. His eyes widen

"No Kagome would be 30 by now, who are you?" The woman next to Tashio nudged him. She stepped forward and slowly put her hands on Isabell's face.

"Look what my baby has created" She turned back to Tashio

"Look what he has made. Such a beautiful baby girl." She looked back at Isabell

"You look just like your mother, but" She started to tear up "You have his eyes" She let go of her face and ran into the house crying

Inu-No-Tashio held his hand out

"Come in child, we have a lot to discuss"


End file.
